Spider-Man
One evening, Peter Parker (a.k.a, Spider-Man) attended a public exhibition demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials sponsored by the General Techtronics Corporation. During the demonstration, a small common house spider happened to be in the path of a particle accelerator's beam and was massively irradiated. The stricken spider fell on to Parker's hand, broke his skin with its fangs, and died. When the television show ended, a burglar, being pursued by a security guard, ran by Parker who impetuously allowed him to pass, although he could have easily stopped him. When reprimanded by the guard, Parker arrogantly replied that he was a professional performer, and that chasing criminals was the guard's job. Parker promptly forgot the incident. A few days later, Parker returned home to find that his Uncle Ben had been murdered by a burglar. A police officer informed him that the burglar had been trailed to a nearby abandoned warehouse where the police had him trapped. Grief-stricken, Parker rushed to the warehouse to seek vengeance. At the warehouse, Parker, as Spider-Man, easily captured the burglar and realized that he was the same person that he had allowed to run past him earlier that day in the TV studio. He realized that if he had acted responsibly earlier, he might have prevented the death of his uncle. Filled with remorse, he realized that with power comes responsibility, and he vowed to never shirk that responsibility again. In Spider-Man 3 it turns out that the burglar didn't kill Uncle Ben, that is was Flint Marco a.k.a Sandman that killed him, though that was only what the police thought. At the end, Flint explained that while Ben Parker was talking to him about responsibility, the burglar came out and killed him. There are many versions of Spider-Man avaible for MUGEN. Erradicator's Spider-Man This is the first retro unique Spider-Man back in 2003 until 2007. It's gameplay is solid and has all the effects of the marvel versus series and he is not been updated ever since. "Perhaps the most ambitious creation is Erradicator's Spider-Man. Spidey has Black Cat as a helper, alternate costumes(with their own stances) and a movie trailer as an intro. Weighing in at just over eight megabytes, this version of the web slinger is one of the best "enhanced" fighters out there. Download him Kong's MvC2 Spider-Man Version This version is made by the creator known as Kong. This is a direct Rip from MVC2. Since he is a MVC character, he can pull off very useful combos, which can deal a lot of damage. This character also has a high AI, which makes him very hard to beat as a CPU like Mushy. {C} {C}Download Here. A recent edit to the character by Fechogtx which made the character closely accurate and can also make combos similar to the original game with a good AI. He has all the effects in MvC2. This is a 4 button char like MVC2. Download him here Seth Zankuten's Version Seth Zankuten's version is probably the most complete. This version of Spider-Man has a darker color in his suit and contains many hypers/specials. His AI is also not bad either, but some people might consider it cheap. He can be found here This Spider-Man's gameplay is very useful because Spider-Man is facing at the bottom, so it will be hard for the enemy to attack. Even if he does, it is always useful to deploy "Spider-Sense", to do a counter-attack. His AI is perfect, as well. 'Stats' *Health: 1100 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defense: 100 'Movelist' Key D = Down '' ''F = Right '' ''B = Left '' ''DB = Down-left '' ''DF = Down-right '' ''A/B/C = Kick '' ''X/Y/Z = Punch 'Specials' Web Ball Spider Sense Spider Web 'Supers' Crawler Assault (Requires 1 power bar) Ultimate Web (Requires 1 power bar) Darkness Attack (Requires 2 power bars) Spiderboy (Requires 3 power bars) Superboy (Requires 3 power bars) Armored Spiderman Armored Spiderman is a edit (more of a recolor) of ZVitor's Spiderman done by Sykotik. It is supposed to be Armored Spiderman from the Marvel Comics, He is a secret character on Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter. He also changed his portrait. Armored Spiderman Scarlet Spiderman Scarlet Spiderman by RG_OP is a sprite edit of Kong's Spiderman but with a gameplay style from MvC2 with jumpy AI. Symbiote Spider-Man Main article: Symbiote Spider-Man Symbiote Spider-Man is a symbiote version of Spider-Man made by Empawk. A fast character almost hard to beat because of its symbiote tendrils and extremely fast combos. He can be downloaded at; Symbiote Spiderman . Spider-Man 2099 Main article: Spider-Man 2099 Spider-Man 2099 is a version of Spider-Man in the future. He can be downloaded at Spiderman 2099 v2 . Spiderman by ZVitor Note: Incomplete section ZVitor´s Spiderman has custom sprites, It has a different idle stance,ZVitor objetive is make "a spiderman more like comics". Download Japanese Spider-Man This version of Spider-Man (named "Supaidaman") is based on an Internet Meme originating from Japan. Videos Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:HeroesCategory:MalesCategory:Movie Characters Category:Video Game CharactersCategory:Arachnids